Daddy's Little Girl
by Broken Valentine
Summary: Sasuke, being the abusive person he is, is very abusive to Naruto. But they both hate one thing, having their daughter see all the fighting. This is the first yaoi fic I have ever written. Please be nice and please R&R. NaruSasu, MPreg, Song fic, Oneshot.


AK: Hi my readers! I'm sorry for not updating, I still grounded. But, it's my parent's anniversary and they're not home! Okay, please don't be harsh with reviews! It's my first yaoi fic EVER. So please be nice. I don't think that this has been a lot. Sasuke got pregnant! With Naruto's baby!

Okay, is a dedication to 'Dog the Bounty Hunter' and Konoha's Kage, thanks Lana! Well, if you watch a lot of TV. And you watch the A&E network, you might see 'Dog the Bounty Hunter' on. He's on Tuesday's at 9pm and this tomorrow there is a marathon starting at 6pm. Dog is currently going through court for the 2003 arrest of Andrew Luster, a convicted rapist who fled to Mexico to shake the famous bounty hunter off of him. Well, he obviously caught Andrew, but he caught him on Mexican soil, and this is why Dog is in court. There is supposedly a law that states: No bounty hunting in Mexico. So, please keep him in you prayers. Thanks! This is also dedicated to the Naruto: Hurricane Chronicles!!!!!!!! I'm so happy! Part 2 of Naruto was released on February 15th and 3 episodes are currently out! I've watched them, it's sooo awesome… The nest episode comes out on March 1st!

Tsuchi(Naruto and Sasuke's daughter) has various ages within this story:

1st verse, 1st pre chorus, and 1st chorus: 7

2nd verse, 2nd pre chorus, and 2nd chorus: 26

Hook and last chorus: 13

Song: Daddy's Little Girl

Artist: Frankie J.

* * *

**_He drops his suitcase by the door_**

**_She knows her daddy won't be back anymore _**

**_She drags her feet across the floor _**

**_Tryna to hold back time to keep him from holding on _**

**_And she says _**

Little Tsuchi hides under a table, crying and holding the necklace her father gave to her, saying _Daddy's Little Girl_ on it. Her parents fight once again, every night is hell.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you talking about?!" Naruto yelled.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Sasuke screamed back.

"Naruto, leave! Get the hell out of my house! NOW!" The Uchiha pointed towards the door.

Tsuchi reacts to this by coming of from under the table and grabbing her daddy's leg so he won't go.

"Tsuchi…" Naruto's eyes become soft.

"Daddy, daddy don't leave!" Tsuchi cries out.

**_Daddy Daddy don't leave _**

**_I'll do anything to keep you _**

**_Right here with me _**

**_Can't you see how much I need you _**

**_Daddy Daddy don't leave _**

**_Mommy's saying things she don't mean _**

**_She don't know what she's talking about _**

**_Somebody here me out _**

He kisses two of his fingers and places them on his daughter's forehead. Sasuke shot his husband a glare as he walked out the door. Tsuchi takes her necklace off and grasps it with in her tiny hands and prays that her daddy won't leave her.

**_Father listen  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go  
Father save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you _**

An elder blonde lay in his bed, asleep. Another, a black haired woman, sits holding her dying father's hands and her necklace and begins to pray.

**_Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They tried just about everything  
It's getting harder now  
For him to breathe  
And she says _**

"Mrs. Uzumaki, you know your father doesn't have long to live right?" A nurse asked.

Tsuchi just sat there with no response and continued to pray as a silver tear trickled down her pale face. The nurse walks out of the room to leave the father and daughter alone.

**_Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you _**

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
The doctors are saying things they don't mean  
They don't know what they talking about  
Somebody hear me out

"T-tsuchi…" Naruto slowly blinked.

"Dad, please don't leave me, not yet, not now! The doctors don't mean a thing that they're saying!" Tsuchi said in a soft scream, more and more tears came down her face.

Naruto kisses two of his fingers, tries to place them on his daughter's forehead, Tsuchi leans near towards her father and the kiss is placed upon her. The black haired woman hugs her father as the water came upon Naruto from Tsuchi's eyes.

**_Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you _**

Teenage Tsuchi looks out a window of her house to see her parents hugging. Naruto and Sasuke soon spot her and stop. She runs out to see her father with a back pack and his Anbu clothes on.

**_Please don't let him go (don't let him go)  
I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)  
To open his eyes  
For a little more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
I'd give anything in the world  
To still be daddy's little girl _**

"Dad, where are you going?" Tsuchi asked in a worried tone.

"I have to go up against those dang Sound Anbu. The Leaf and Sound Anbu are currently at war." Naruto sadly said.

The blonde slowly walked up to his daughter, gave her a huge hug, and ran his hand through her black locks. Tsuchi started to cry as her dad let go. Naruto did what he always did. Placed a kiss upon two of his fingers and then placed the kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"Bye, Dad." She choked out.

"Bye, Sasuke and Tsuchi, I'll see you later, I hope" Naruto then ran off to find his fellow Anbu.

**_Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father _**

She was Daddy's Little Girl  
Mmmmm Oh

* * *

AK: I'm finished! Yay me!The music video of this song is sad, the link for it will be placed on me profile. Oh dear God...I'm gonna puke... 

Deidara: What's wrong Keashi-chan, un?

AK: I'm watching Jackass and they're shooting pictures for Playgirl Magizine... I think Chris Pountius was the one with the pictures. Seeing a guy you don't know naked is sick, why is this uncencored?!... I'm gonna hurl! -hurls-

Deidara: Tobi, un! I have a job for you, un!

Tobi: Huh? What happened?

Deidara: Keashi-chan... nevermind, un. Just clean it up,un.

AK: I'm... Okay... Now...

Tobi: All done!

Deidara: Good boy, un! Now leave, un.

AK: Deidara-kun... please... finish ... author's... note... You... know... what... to... do...

Deidara: Okay,un! Please be nice on reviews, un. -says with chibi look- Pweeeezeee, un?


End file.
